Who Would Have Ever Known About This?
by aquamarinesakurasZOMG
Summary: Mikan Sakura. A regular girl who has a sexy vampire as brother? well i really suck at summaries so please get over it! This is my first fanfic! r&R please *puppy dog eyes*
1. Characters well it's not really needed

**CHARACTERS:**

**~FROM GAKUEN ALICE~**

**GIRLS ~ AROUND 16 YEARS OLD**

**GUYS~ 17 YEARS OLD**

**TSUBASA/MISAKI~ 19/18 YEARS OLD**

**Mikan Sakura – a rather dense girl who not only has one alice but has multiple ones!!! [gomen I lost count]. Has brown hair flowing down to her waist. Has curves that ANY guy would die for (haha b-cup bitches!!) & chocolate brown eyes.**

**~FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT~**

**GIRLS ~ 17 YEARS OLD**

**GUYS ~ (BASED FROM ICHIJOU'S BDAY PARTY –see manga-) 18 YEARS OLD**

**Shiki Senri - **Shiki is Ichijo's friend who works as a model. He has shortish dark hair that's messy and in his face & has pale blue eyes. He is also Kaname & Yuki's cousin but no one really knows about it

**(well you guys know all the characters by heart right? So I'm just going to the 2 protagonists of the story…)**


	2. Prologue

_This is my first fanfic so please don't get mad if it's really suckish :_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT (otherwise Ichiru would never had died & Shiki would be a pure blood) OR GAKUEN ALICE ( otherwise Natsume would never have the fourth type of alice)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**BOY'S POV:**

'Everything was going fine…I had the perfect lifestyle... No more annoying father with his evil schemes, no more stressful responsibilities, eating pocky for 3 whole meals a day, no more waking up early for photo shoots ….But why did _**H**_**E** have to tell me this **NOW?!?!?! ***sigh*** **Just when my vacation was about to start**'**

**END OF POV**

**MIKAN'S POV**

It was just a regular day in Gakuen Alice's High School Class B. I was running towards my best friend Hotaru but then she stopped me with her new & improved baka-gun. "Ehh?? Hotaru why must you be so mean to me?" I said while rubbing the bump I have on my head. "Baka, didn't I tell you, you'll look twice as ugly than you are now" she started "so please stop crying." She said with her _**REALLY RARE**_ smiles. At the worst timing ever Narumi –sensei was practically prancing through the door " Ohayo everyone." He said rather cheerfully. He motioned for all of us to go to our seats. As I was walking to my regular place beside Natsume he said "Mikan-chan you need to go to the principal's office." "Hai Sensei."

When I entered the office I saw my uncle looking at some files "Uncle," I started "is there something you need to tell me?" when I asked this he looked up and smiled. "Mikan-chan I have some news for you." he said as he stood up "You have an older brother."

I think time stood still at this moment but everything came flowing back when I unconsciously screamed "EEEEEHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?"

"Yes, it was quite surprising at first but he and his friends will be moving here. Isn't it great?"

"Holy *beep*!!! Why the *beep* didn't you tell me the first *beep* time I *beep* transferred here?? Now I have to do some *beep* *beep* *beep* and *beep* with some person I *beep* know???"

**END OF POV**

**PRINCIPAL'S POV**

' I think they'll get along just fine' * sweatdrop*

**END OF POV

* * *

**

Arigatou! For reading this ^_^

You've made me one happy person

Guys please r&r.. flames are okay but all I really need is some really good critque...


	3. First Meeting?

Hey Shay-chan!! Here's your update :

Please r&R so that i can be inspired to make new chappies ^___^

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR VAMPIRE NIGHT!!!

now... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!

_**

* * *

~xx~ SHIKI'S POV: ~xx~ **_

_I was just minding my own business. I was wondering how this could happen. DAMMIT why didn't that mother of mine tell me I had a younger sister? Kaname, Yuki, Aido, Kain, Rima, Ichijou & I were sitting in a black limo going to a place called "Gakuen Alice". _

"_So" I started "what's so special about Gakuen Alice?" Everyone was looking at me for some reason _

'Shit is there something on my face?? Wait don't tell me they know about Gakuen Alice??? MOMMY!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!' (A little OOC much)

"_Um… Shiki" Ichijou started_

"_Ichijou-san you don't need to break it to him softly" Rima interrupted. "It's a school where the students have powers called 'Alices'" _

"_Is that all?" I asked_

"_Wait! I'm not yet done briefing you about this! Just be fricking patient!!" When she suddenly screamed this I think everyone sweat dropped. "Anyways, we'll be enrolling there as students so we might as well know what we're getting into." Kaname said "Please go on Rima."_

"_Arigatou, Kaname-sama" she then replied. Then she points at me with those sticks professors use. "Okay the Alices are classified into 5 groups: 1__st__ we have the Latent ability which are like those mind readers & stuff like that. Next we have the technical class which has something to do with techy & research stuff. Do you understand what I'm saying or are you just surprised that I'm all hyped out right now?" _

"_Do you want me to answer that?" I replied_

"_Of course!!"_

"_Then of course I understand. And why are you so hyped up right now?" I asked curiously. _

"_None of your *beep* business. Anyway we also have the somatic ability they have something to do with physical stuff like pheromones, super fast running you know those kind of stuff. The special ability are those who don't fit in with the other 3 classes. And finally we have the dangerous ability these are __**REALLY**__ strong alices that are considered a threat to the school. So do we have any questions?" she asked. Everyone just kept quiet and went back to what they were doing before that rather long briefing._

'I wonder how **she** would look like.'_ I thought to myself as I dozed off to a deep sleep._

_After a few more hours we __FINALLY__ arrived at the famous Gakuen Alice._

_**~xx~ END OF POV ~xx~**_

_**~xx~ MIKAN'S POV ~xx~**_

_As I arrived in the classroom (via teleporting) I walked to my seat. '_Looks like Narumi-sensei gave everyone free time. But how can I tell the gang about this??'_ When I got back to my seat Anna, Nonoka, Sumire, Hotaru (being dragged by the 3 girls), Ruka~pyon, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Natsume gathered around my seat. *sigh* _'I might as well get this of my chest'_ "Guys please keep quiet about what I'm gonna tell you." Everyone (especially Hotaru) fine maybe almost everyone moved closer to me just to hear what I've got to say. "I've got an older brother & he's moving here with some friends." I said in a rather low voice. A few seconds past and then the girls (except for Hotaru) were squealing their lung out. "Okay Mikan-chan do you know how your brother looks like??" Sumire asked me with eager eyes_

'_I haven't seen him yet' then suddenly they we're swirling down a place I would never have to see again. "then do you know when they're arriving?" Yuu asked. But I didn't need to answer Koko was already reading m mind & broadcasting it practically to the whole class "they will be arriving tonight at 6 pm". Then the girls were all hyped up again "Then we'll go with you to see them!!" they screamed, while Hotaru had a evil glint in her eye. *sigh* _'This is gonna be one longday'

_**~xx~ END OF POV ~xx~**_

_**~xx~ HOTARU'S POV ~xx~**_

'FINALLY!! Someone other than bunny boy here to blackmail!!'

_**~xx~ END OF POV ~xx~**_

_**~xx~ MIKAN'S POV ~xx~**_

'Okay it's 6 pm.'_ It looks like everyone came with me to see my brother. '_I wonder how he would look like' _Then as if I was on cue a black limousine was rolling down the driveway towards us. As soon as it stopped the 4 girls (namely: Mikan, Sumire, Anna & Nonoko) held their breath as the door opened slowly then suddenly this blonde kid with blue eyes came out shouting "WHAAT WHERE ARE THE KAWAII GIRLS????" Then another blonde guy went out _'Definitely more mature than the other guy'_ all of us thought but Koko had to broadcast it making both of them to stare at us. As soon as the others were going out of the limo the immature blonde kid was running towards us screaming "WAAAH KAIN THE GIRLS ARE SO KAWAII!!!" but he didn't seem to notice that the air around us was getting warmer as he was nearing me. *BAKA* *BAKA* *BAKA* Shots were fired from Hotaru's baka bazooka (wait when did she make this model????) anyways the blonde kid was stopped by a shot from Hotaru's gun. "Hmm, Shiki which one do you think is your sister?" the guy said as he was straightening up this another guy but this time he had reddish-brown hair that was messy around his face & pale blue eyes walked towards us. "Okay which of you is Mikan Sakura?" he asked eyeing Hotaru's baka bazooka . So I stepped forward saying "_Wait so **YOU** are my brother???"

"_Yeah so?" _

"_Wait, why is your friend so *beep* noisy?" Hotaru asked. "I think we haven't given you guys a proper introduction" a tall dark haired boy said "I'm Kaname Kuran their 'leader'. That '*beep* noisy' kid you were referring to is Aido Hanabusa & the taller one is his cousin Kain Akatsuki. This girl beside me is my sister Yuki & finally that girl beside Shiki is Rima." _

"_Welcome to Gakuen Alice onii-san" I said with a smile running towards him to give him a hug then suddenly _SOMEONE_ grabbed my collar. "Oi, Polka." Natsume started "We haven't introduced ourselves yet." Ruka~pyon finished trying not to imagine what Natsume might do to _them_. "Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi."Ruka~pyon said with a refreshing smile. Then Yuu-kun started introducing us all "Hello, I'm tobita yuu, these two girls beside me are__ Nonoko Ogasawara & Anna Umenomiya.""Sumire Shouda is beside Mikan-chan & the two guys beside Ruka are __Kitsuneme & Koko Yome" he finished. "I'm Natsume" he said as he grabbed me by the waist probably showing that I was his *sigh* _'boys these days you'll never know what's REALLY on their mind… WAIT!! Maybe that's why we have Koko I soo gotta ask him later :'

"_it's good to see that you've met each other already" my uncle said walking towards us. "Mikan-chan go back to the dorms. I'll just show them around the place."_

_**~xx~ END OF POV ~xx~**_

_**~xx~ SHIKI'S POV ~xx~**_

'This is going to be one interesting year' I thought to myself_ 'Now let's just enjoy the night with 120 boxes of pocky'_

_**~xx~ END OF POV ~xx~

* * *

ARIGATOU!!! hehe sorry if this is really crappy i had nothing to do and i got a mental block in the middle so please be kind :]**_


	4. YOU DIDNT SEE THAT & THAT NEVER HAPENED

Aquasaku: Hey guys like I said I need reviews so that I'll have the will to continue so please r&R. I'm gonna dedicate this chappie to my friend Patricia who let me borrow 3 of her OC character's for this story & not to mention you guys ^^. I'm really sorry to all the Shiki fans if I make him into an egotistical & vain bastard but he'll become normal when I want him to… nyaaaah I just wanna see what you think... please go to my site & vote in the poll I kinda need help with the pairings so please sit back & enjoy the show . And I also apologize for all the OOC-ness… Gomen ^^; I also deleted the author's note so please…. HAPPY BELATED SINGLE AWARENESS DAY!!!

Natsume: You better make sure that _EVIL, PERVERTED BLONDE HAIRED GAY _stays away from MY Mikan *death glare*

Aquasaku: why the F*CK did you interrupt ME?!?!?! *realizes what he said & sweat drops* eh…. Natsume do the disclaimer _or else_

Natsume: or else what

Aquasaku: I'll make Mikan have a make-out scene with that _EVIL, PERVERTED BLONDE HAIRED GAY_

Natsume:….. Aquasaku will _**NEVER**_ own ME, MY Mikan or Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight & the songs featured in this fic in a million lifetimes no matter how much she begs the Gods of awesome manga

Aquasaku: you've really gone too far this time kuro neku….Now… ACTION!!!

* * *

**SHIKI'S POV:**

_Who's giggling? Wait this is my & Ichijou's room right? Why the hell would someone f*cking giggle & wake me up from my Pocky dream?! _I opened my eyes seeing Aido, Yuki, Rima (A/N: WTH) holding in their laughter & Kain holding a video cam.

"Nyaaaaaah, ohayo kawaii Shiki-chan !!" Aido said barely keeping his laughter under control. I looked at my **very, very, very annoying** cousin who was holding a mirror looking at her reflection. I lunged forward to grab it from her but she threw it _really, REALLY, __**REALLY,**__**REALLY**_far from my reach, making it **IMPOSSIBLE** for me to get it without embarrassing myself. I then looked at Rima who was literally rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. Hopefully the LAST person who wasn't as high as the other 3. Kain snickered then with his pointer finger he started drawing invisible circle or what Yuki calls them "Air Circles" around my face. Wait…MY FACE?!?!_WHO IN THE LIVING HELL WOULD DARE TO TOUCH MY __**BEAUTIFUL, FLWALESS, & SEXY**__ FACE?!?!?!_

As if on cue Mikan & her friend, wait what's her name again… well no one cares anyways… were walking past my open bedroom door heard the 3 high people laughing the ass off stared at me intensely & I could've sworn I saw an evil glint in m sister's friend's eye. Mikan started skipping towards me & poked my already pink cheeks. "Ne, I didn't know Shiki-nii wears make-up" Mikan said as her friend snipped pictures of me NON-STOP! Great not only did the guys videotape this but my sister had to see me wearing make-up great just great. I felt my blood boil & I started emitting '_I'll kill you'_ aura. "L-leave." I said through gritted teeth. " Anyways onii-san gets ready for class. Hotaru & I will just wait for you that way I could teleport us there. (Remember I said I don't remember how many Alices Mikan has.. but I know she has the steal & insertion Alice so please read manga if you don't get it ^^)

So Mikan left the room & started waiting for me to finish. Eh what day is it today… huh? What was that?? No it can't be nooooo!!!!! I heard the most terrible sound screams & not just any screams it was the _CREEPY FANGIRL SCREAMS_. Argh… why of all days did I have to find out I had a sister before Valentine's Day?

**BOY'S POV:**

Why can't those stupid fan girls just shut up instead of going 'kyaah, kyaah, kyaah' all day. God if I had to hate a holiday it would be Valentine's it was always to noisy. Then again I would be able to taste Yuki's chocolate… Wait what am I saying she has Kuran now…

I was walking at a park when I saw a kid with silver hair holding a handful of sunflowers giving it to a girl with raven black hair. Both of them seemed to be blushing. The girl accepted the flowers and gave the kid a hug. I felt het rising up to my cheeks when I imagined me doing that to Yuki. _Shit why didn't I tell her when I still had the chance._

**YOICHI & AOI'S POV:**

"Who is that onii-tan?" we both asked each other but we just shrugged it off knowing that Natsume-nii might know who that strange onii-tan was.

**MIKAN'S POV: (eh, please note that Shiki's room is by the ****right**** of Mikan)**

"Ne, what's taking him so long?" I was waiting alone because Hotaru didn't want to be late so she went ahead of Mikan. "EH!!!! I can't take this anymore!!!" So I barged into the room to my left & I totally regretted it when I realized what had just happened

* * *

i decided to leave a cliffy so that you could guess what happened & im planning on changing the rating because some adult themes are going to be well you get the idea but still it's not going to be exactly like you know & my cousins dared me to do the rated m thing so dont get mad at me..... please go to my page [ .net/~aquamarinesakuraszomg ] and please vote on the poll ^^ arigatou gozaimas!! i finally got my confidence back in writing but lost confidence to face my special some one so please take care & thanks for reading.. R&R please...

so please press that little green box & review

and flames are accepted

but go easy on me it's my first time writing a published fanfic

:3 we love you X:


	5. WTF! ITS JUST A NOTE

Hey guys! you probably want to kill me now because i havent been updating this story... GOMEEEENN-NEEE~~~! I'm going to put this story in hiatus for a while because i need to find my inspiration. I had a crappy summer & had a major break-up so that led to the loss of my insipiration... but it doesnt mean i havent been writing chappies it's just that it doesnt seem right..

once again gomen for making you guys wait & i hope that when the hiatus is over you guys will still read the story!

(REMEMBER PENGUINS WILL RULE TEH WORLD~~! sorry randomness leaking out ^^;;)

~~~Aquasaku ^^


	6. SOWEEE A

Hello long time no see~ I'm super sorry for keeping you guys waiting but I'm moving my stories to my new account lemochicheeks. I'm super super super sorry ;AAA; You see my writing style has changed so much and my ideas for the fic have changed as well. So please support me with my new account 3 3 Hehehe

-Fumi-chan~


End file.
